


Trying out

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Biting, M/M, Massaging, Masturbation, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: It was a long day in the field. It felt to the team like every Gendrome in the area had decided to try feasting on them. The day was especially hard on Gordon. It was only a  few days after the whole "I'm into you" incident. Yes, Benrey had become a little tamer, but every other line that he said was about how he could tame any beast with only one hand. Gordon needed a drink. To be honest, everyone was exhausted and needed a drink. So they all decided to "lift up the team spirit" and go to the hub.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Kudos: 24





	Trying out

It was a long day in the field. It felt to the team like every Gendrome in the area had decided to try feasting on them. The day was especially hard on Gordon. It was only a few days after the whole "I'm into you" incident. Yes, Benrey had become a little tamer, but every other line that he said was about how he could tame any beast with only one hand. Gordon needed a drink. To be honest, everyone was exhausted and needed a drink. So they all decided to "lift up the team spirit" and go to the hub.

“Why didn’t you leave Stong at the inn?”

“I want to impress the LADIES, they love when a guy has a big Khezu that he knows how to use.”

They all laugh, except Gordon, who isn't sure what to think or what to do. Only thing he knows is that he wants to get drunk and forget what happened in the field. 

They drink, having fun. Gordon drinks a lot. Darnold even asks him to slow down, warning that it may end up bad for him otherwise.

Benrey looks at the bar and sees some potential "friends."

"Welp, it was nice knowing and spending time with y'all but it's time to indulge myself with that lady and her girlfriend," Benrey says as he gets up.

Bubby doesn’t look impressed. "I bet 500 zeny that you couldn't manage that."

"I bet that too," Coomer cheerfully pipes in.

"So you want to see how a PROFESSIONAL works?" He takes off his cloak, throwing it to Gordon. "Hold this for me, frieeend."

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU ARE DOING!?”

“Preparing. Are you jealous, Gordie?”

“Why would I be?”

The team awkwardly looks between them.

“Ok. Then watch and learn.”

Benrey goes over to the gals. He starts talking to them, the three clearly having fun. They laugh, and shortly one of them kisses him.

Tommy whistles. "He really is good at this."

“Well, I think we lost our bet, my friend," Coomer says placatingly to a grumbling Bubby.

Benrey and the gals walk past the team, heading for the door. He winks at his teammates. "Have a great evening, ‘girls.’”

The three leave the establishment.

Coomer frowns at Gordon. "Why didn’t you stop him, Gordon?"

“Why would I need to do that?”

Awkward silence falls.

“Mr. Freeman, we thought that...because you and him…” Tommy mumbles

“What about me and him?!” Gordon interrupts. He’s too drunk to contain his clear embarrassment and anger.

“You could still catch up if you go now, at least give him his cloak back,” said Darnold, without making eye contact.

“For Fatalis’s sake--” Gordon stands up and almost falls over because of the sheer amounts of alcohol he’s consumed.

\-----

“Wait, you meant a  _ real Khezu _ ?”

“Yep.”

The girls stand in shock, allowing Stong to sniff them.

“...Not gonna lie. He is quite cute.”

“Thank you. He likes you too.”

“So where are we gonna go to have fun?”

“Sorry girls, but I'm taken. ‘She’ just doesn't know that yet. I'm still in the middle of winning ‘her’ over.”

“And who is that special someone?” they chuckle.

Gordon comes out of the hub. He looks around for Benrey and spots him over by the girls, who laugh as he hops up on Stong.

"WAIT! You forgot your cloak!" He screams as he comes closer.

“Oh, here ‘she’ is.”

The girls laugh again and wish Benrey good luck before heading off.

“Oh hai Gordie, is something wrong?” Benrey is grinning.

“Where did they go? I thought you...and they...ahhh doesn't matter. You forgot this.” He holds out Benrey’s cloak.

“They’ve decided that my Khezu was too big and  _ Stong _ for them. And thank you.” Benrey takes his cloak and looks at Gordon. “So do you wanna do something more?” His eyes lit up. “I'm going home, you can go with meee.”

Gordon feels a little relieved that the girls are gone now, though he isn’t sure why. “What do you mean?”

“You scared my dates for tonight, so do you want to take their place?”

Gordon is stunned. He looks up at the other. Benrey is sitting on top of Stong, legs crossed and biting his lower lip, eyes closed a little as he stares seductively at Gordon. The alcohol in Gordon’s system tells him that he probably should say yes, so he, a little ashamedly, agrees.

_ *He’s too drunk, that isn't fun and he’ll probably fall asleep as soon as we get on the bed. I’ll just go to his room and sleep there.* _ Benrey thinks to himself.   
He helped Gordon sit in his room. "I'll go get some water for the morning and get back to you."

As he thought in this state Gordon passed out after a few minutes being alone. In that time Benrey ran to Stong, wished him a good night and came back. "Yep, asleep. Ok Gordie, where is your room key?"

Benrey lit up a small night lamp, searching thoroughly but couldn't find the key. "Fuck, this will be awkward in the morning." He lays down on the other side of the bed, ready to get his sweet dreams, but suddenly a big arm wraps around him. "Did Gordon just hug me? " After checking out that he is still not in the sleep zone Benrey hugs that big arm, nuzzles into it and falls asleep. 

Gordon wakes up in the middle of the night. "How much did I drink last night?" He looks around and sees that he’s not alone. "Ooh, did I have a date?" He lifts up the blanket to see black hair, pale shoulders, and a skinny silhouette. "OH HELL NO!"

Benrey jumps out of his spot, waking up in an instant at the sound of Gordon’s yell. "I'M NOT ASLEEP! NO! Wait..." he looks over at Gordon. "OH HAI, Feetman. Why wouldcha wake me up like this? You could just gimme a kiss on the cheek." Gordon is going into panic mode with every second.

“You've used me!!”

“No I didn’t! I have standards, Feetman.”

“THEN WHY AM I NAKED?”

“That I...don't know. When I left you here you were still…...wait.” Benrey's eyes lit up and he pulled back the blanket covering them.

“What are you doing?!”

“Checking you out.”

As Gordon said, he was fully naked, awkwardly trying to cover up his crotch.   
“Wow,” Benrey whispers. This was the first time that he was able to look closely at Gordon's naked body. The sight of all those muscles standing out in relief against the bedsheets...

“Where are my clothes you fuck?!”

“I dunno. I wasn't in the room when you took ‘em off. Hey is this room becoming hotter or is it just you? ;)”

“Benrey, no.”

“Benrey, yes.”

“Benrey, NO! I don't wan--”

Benrey interrupted him by lightly brushing on his chest

“C'mon Gordon, I've seen you already.”

Benrey sounds less bratty, more light. And his touches are somewhat nice

“DON'T TOUCH ME! If you see me, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are tense, let me help you relax.” He still feeling all of Gordon’s crevasses out

“Pleeeeaase stooop - Gordon whines “I...I…”

Benrey pushes on under his belly a little and whispers: ” You want it. Believe me, i'll make you feel the best. If you don't want to fuck, we will not. I can bring your inner beast without it. Let me help you.” 

Time almost stopped. Gordon loses it. He wants it and doesn't. But what Benrey does with his hand makes him feel the heat rising up, so he craves in.

“Ok. But if I ask you to stop, you must do it. And no kissing, that will be too real. I don't want it to become like that. If i will lose myself, i want it to be my rules.”

“ No kiss on the face or whole body? And what do you like?”

“ What do i like? I dunno, i've ne…..”Gordon stops himself before spilling out that he was a virgin before Benrey “ Nothing!”

“ Wait, you've never had this? Before me? “ Inner happiness shines from Benrey

“ Shut up! Don’t talk about that or I'll leave, i promise”

“ Ok. Lay down, try to relax. I need to take something”

“ I don't think I can relax right now.”

Benrey goes to the chest and takes out a few ropes.

“WHY WOULD YOU NEED THAT?!”

“Don't panic, it's for my safety and your pleasure.” He comes closer. “Give me your hands.”

He gently binds them under his head and fixes them on a wooden back of the bed. Gordon in panic, he can feel it.

“ I'll do the same with your legs. Are you ready? If not, I'll untie you and leave this room.” 

Gordon takes a while to respond, his head filled with  _ *Is he...thinks about me? Can I trust him, to not go out full on me?*  _

“Planet to Gordon.” Benrey waves his hand before Gordon’s face. 

“ Oh! Yeah...i think…. i'm ready…”

So he does almost the same with Gordon's legs, but spreading them out.

“Time to find out your spots. Last time, You ARE FINE WITH ME doing this, you controlling this. Remember.”

_ *Did he just tie me up and tell me that he will listen to ME!?* “ _ Yyyyeeh...i think”

“ Go on, tell me how you always do. I want to hear it from you”

Gordon swallows

“Yes, you can start now.” Says Gordon in a more serious tone.    
Benrey started with a simple neck bite, to try out sensitivity. Good thing that he tied Gordon up, because this big man is ticklish and already tries to break free or hit him, who knows. So Benrey decided to tease more. Licking the neck and running his fingers across Gordons sides.

“ Benrey, it tickles. Try another thing. This isn't as pleasant as you can think. It tickles.” 

“ Oh, ok. You are just so tasty. ” Benrey whispers into Gordon's ear.

He tried to go with different tactics _ *Maybe he's more hots for the harder stuff?* _

Benrey gave this theory a shot. He sat on his legs and lowered his body closer to Gordon.

He licks it again, but with arms he begins to strongly massage his chest, pressing him firmly against the bed so that his fingers feel his ribs.   
Gordon lightly moans. Yes, this works. He pushes fingers in-between rib spaces, and bites Gordons side. Oh the sweet taste on this piece of meat, and the understanding that he was and is the first who teaches this man stuff, making Benrey bite a little harder and his arms press a little more.

Gordon loudly inhaled through his teeth “Oooh shit, You are a good boy, continue. “

Benrey continues pressing on Gordon's body with a lot of force. Strokes on his chest leaving red marks. Gordon moans more with every press.

“ Your frieend, that pushes to my belly, says that you loved that.”

“ Don't touch or even look at my dick!”

“ Oooh, I know that you think you thaaaat smart, Smartpants, but you'll regret that statement later.”

Benrey slides off his body and falls to his inner thighs. He is greening while watching Gordon and placing arm on the leg.

Lowers head there and licks it. When he does this, Gordon's skin covers itself with goosebumps. Yes, he liked that. So Benrey continues to lick, bite and touch there, making sure that he is placing fingers and strokes very closed to his ass. Gordon keeps lightly moaning out of pleasure, and making sure to not be that loud. He wants to hide his face or even run away, to just jerk off a little and forget about how Close to his ass Benrey is, and how good it makes him feel.

All this stimulation makes his dick release a good amount of precum. This isn't that pleasant anymore, when his dick twitches and wants some action, but only thing it's getting and light brushing off Benrey's hair.

Benrey decided to bite for the win. He is leaving a mark on Gordons leg with this one. Gordon's butt sprung up out of giant amounts of slow stimulation.   
“ See, i told you that you'll regret this. Want me to help with him?”

“ No. Keep what you are doing. You told me I will get my pleasure without you touching him.”

“ I told you that i will not fuck or be fucked buy you, but if you love suffering so much, i can provide that. You’ll see. You are already in that state when your head isn't controlling your body. It's your dick. And I can hear it screaming for me to touch it. But your, oh so stupid, head decided that it will not allowed me do that. So I'll provide you exactly what you want. “   
He places his palm on the pubis but making sure to touch only skin around that great sword and with strong and firm push begins to stroke this area, lowers his head to his belly, kissing it, nibbling on his nipples. With a free hand he keeps firmly massaging Gordon's chest and sides, making sure that Gordon moans because of this.    
Now Gordon is really feeling how right Benrey was. All this friction around his dick makes it harder even to the point of slight pain. And what Benrey does to his upper part is just torture. Extremely good torture. He tries to keep his body listening to him, but with no luck. He wants it. He needs to be touched in the right spot. But admitting that would bring to mental torture from Benrey later. Like all the seregios jokes.

Suddenly Benrey is at his neck again. Licking it up, breathing in it, moaning.  _ *Wait! Is he moaning, is he enjoying this as much as i do?* _ With that though Gordon looks at Benrey, he is still in his underwear, and there is a big wet spot on the end of a dick-shaped bulge.  _ *GOD, why is this so hot for me?* _ with this he tense his arm, pulling on the rope, so hard that it rips off, freeing his hands. Now he is free, he can do whatever he wants, even start jerking himself.   
But he is not moving his position.  _ *Am i liking it that much? This pure torture, if i want i can touch myself but why am i not doing that?* _

Instead of all he moves one hand to Benrey's underwear and slides it down, freeing his boner from cloth prison. Benrey doesn't notice anything, he is too much in this action right now.   
Gordon thinks that the best way would be just repeating what Benrey does to him. He placed one arm on Benrey's side, squishing it with force and another on crotch area with the same motions that Benrey does. But before he could start repeating all movements.

“OOOH FUUUCK GORDOOON! “ Benrey moans very loudly, as he comes.

*Oh shit! Too loud, what is someone will…* This thought was stopped by Benrey’s decision to stop listening to Gordon and touch this man. “AAAAAAAAH! FUUCK! SO GOOD!”

Room feels up with sloppy sounds of jerking off. Gordon is so wet and all in precum. Benrey bites on an already bruised spot, making it bigger and darker in color.

Now Gordon became louder. He waited for this for far too long. That feeling of hot hand and fast stroking on his penis is ungodly satisfying. He can't hold it longer, his already stimulated dick pours out, hot and thick liquid envelops Benrey's palm.

Sweet relief. Light flickers in the lamp, they laying together and don't even look at each other for a few minutes.

“Hey Feetman, look” as Benrey brought a dirty and sticky hand to his face and licked all the come out of it “You are tasty big boy. Want a second round? “ He smiles

It's too embarrassing for Gordon.

“Ok, I'll go now. I think I see where all my clothes are. “ Said Gordon as he Fastly removed all ropes from his legs.

Gordon panicky gets up, picks up his clothes, puts his pants on and quickly leaves the room.

_ *Best night ever* _ Benrey thinks, as he falls asleep.

\-----

On the next day they all meet again, Gordon is missing. He overslept.

Coomer: "So, how’re the girls?"

Benrey just shrugs : "Could have been better."

Coomer: "Better? If Gordon were there? We hear that you moaned for him" He makes a cheeky smile Bubby continues "And Darnold saw him swiftly leaving your room with a giant bruises on his body, especially in the neck"

Benrey just burst out laughing "So i lost that bet?". He pulls a few coins and gives it to these two cheeky biologists.


End file.
